Rain Rain Go Away
by Lepori
Summary: Nothing was sweeter than to come home from a tiresome workday to a warm dinner and a loving family. These were the moments Alfred cherished the most. America/Japan. AU Fluff, so much that you can make a pillow out of it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If I did, there would be more evidence in canon for Ameripan and FrUK.

And Mexico would have existed a long-ass time ago.

But hey, this is what the fandom is for. :D

Rated K+ for a few foul words here and there. Nothing major.

* * *

The rain's pitter patter on the roof of his car and windshield started to irritate him. He had a hard day at work today, having to deal with some of his coworker's attitudes, like that one British man who claimed to be a gentleman even though he acted like a complete jackass to most people. Alfred didn't really like him, but it was fun to tease him and see his reddening face when his French coworker would flirt with him, the Brit telling the rest of the persons in the room to stop staring and get back to work.

He was glad when the clock in his office struck five, meaning it was time to go home.

"So tired..." he mumbled to himself. "Aside from Arthur being an asshole again today, we got a lot of customers and calls...not to mention the paperwork... At least Francis can buy me some time while he stalls a few of the customers with his charms...and thank God for Toris. He sure does take a few loads off my shoulders concerning the paperwork. What a good friend he is."

Thinking of his closest friend Toris made Alfred smile. He really did feel bad when he was put under the supervision of the Russian coworker named Ivan. Luckily Toris asked the superior if he could change departments, thus getting Alfred as his supervisor, in which the Lithuanian man nearly cried out of joy. He did actually, but only Alfred was there to witness it, a secret he has kept even to this day.

"Hmm...maybe I should invite him over for Thanksgiving. Most of his family is in Europe, except for his cousins Eduard and Raivis. Yeah, I think I'll do that! I wonder if he'll want to bring Natalia along...? He sure does have...strange tastes in women...I mean she's kinda creepy..."

Alfred pulled up into the driveway of his home and took out his umbrella as he grabbed his belongings from the passenger seat. He didn't want his suit to get all wet again, otherwise he'll never hear the end of it from his wife.

He grabbed the keys from his pocket after folding his umbrella and unlocked the door. When he opened it, he was greeted with a warm house and the delicious scent of food.

He sniffed the air. "Mm, something smells good!"

"Daddy!" shouted his son. He was about five years old and looked like Alfred did in his younger days, except his eyes were brown, a trait he got from his mother.

"Hey!" said the tall man as he knelt down and opened up his arms, his son charging right in to them.

"How was your day?"

"It was fun! Ms. Liz let us draw pumpkins, cats, and ghosts, and then we got to paint them!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Daddy, Halloween is coming soon, so we had to do things like that!"

"Hey you're right! It's in two weeks!"

"Daddy? Can we go to the costume store on Saturday? I wanna pick out something for Trick o' Treating!"

"Sure thing!"

"Yay!" He hugged his father's neck as Alfred lifted him up and began carrying him to the kitchen.

"Mommy! Daddy's home!"

Kiku gave a light chuckle. "Yes, I heard your excitement from all the way over here."

Alfred put his son down and he ran to the table, already ready to eat. Meanwhile, the tall blonde walked over to Kiku and gave him a brief but loving kiss.

"Welcome home Alfred."

"Thanks. Great to be here."

"I assume you had a tiresome day at work?"

"Yeah... Arthur seemed to be on his rag again or something..."

The small Japanese man laughed. "Well, maybe he's tired, just like you."

"I guess. But he could at _least_ be a bit nicer to everyone he works with. This is why he's always the last one to find out about company parties. Nobody wants to invite him."

Kiku shook his head. "Well, who knows? Maybe he'll change since we're nearing the holidays."

"Gee I hope so! I think he just needs to get laid. Francis seems willing to-"

Kiku put a finger to his lips and shushed him. "Not in front of our children."

"Ah...sorry."

"It's alright." Kiku returned to his cooking on the stove and Alfred was already drooling. His wife sure knew how to please a man's stomach.

"Soooo ~ What are we having for dinner tonight?"

"Well, since it's raining, I decided to make chicken soup to warm us all up. And then I had baked a pumpkin pie earlier. It's in the microwave so it doesn't get cold just sitting there on the counter. Hope that's enough."

"'Course it is! You know I love anything you make Kiku. And damn...I sure am starving..."

"Well, the soup is almost ready. It'll be just a few more minutes."

"Alright."

Alfred walked upstairs and put his jacket away, as well as the jacket of his suit. He loosened his tie, but then decided to just take it off. "Man it feels good to be home."

"Daddy! The food is ready!" shouted his son from downstairs.

"Okay!"

Alfred walked down the stairs and back into the kitchen, three bowls of soup already set on the table. There was a high chair where his year and a half old daughter sat. His son was feeding her since Kiku was busy.

"Come on Kimi! Say 'aahhh'!" The small child opened up her mouth and was fed the mush that was classified as food.

"What a good big brother you are Andrew!"

"Yeah, I'm the best big brother ever!" he replied. Alfred ruffled his hair and Andrew chuckled. Kimi started to giggle as Alfred picked her up and made kissy faces at her, holding her high in the air as she giggled more. Unlike her big brother Andrew, she looked like Kiku, except her eyes were blue, like Alfred, and she retained the wild strand her father had, just like her brother.

Kiku smiled as his husband fawned over his baby girl, setting her back down gently into the high chair.

"Man I'm ready to eat everything!" Alfred exclaimed as he sat down. Kiku sat down next to him, and Andrew next to his little sister. He had already finished half of his soup.

"Andrew," said Kiku. "You were supposed to wait for your father to sit down."

"I'm sorry mommy...I-I was just hungry..."

"Aww, that's okay!" Alfred said as he put a hand on his head. "I understand. You're a growing boy!"

Andrew gave a grin and continued feeding his sister.

"But Andrew."

"Yes daddy?"

"Eat your vegetables."

Andrew stared at the lone soggy carrots and potatoes left off to the side of his bowl. "But..."

"Come on now. Mommy made this with love so you need to eat it."

Andrew pouted but plopped the veggies into his mouth, discontentment clearly evident on his face as he chewed. Kimi giggled at the sight.

"He's not the only one that needs to eat his vegetables Alfred," Kiku said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You always pick them out unless it's mashed potatoes or carrot cake."

Alfred blushed and Andrew laughed. "Oooh daddy! Mommy caught you! Now you need to eat your veggies!"

"But-"

"No buts daddy!"

It was Alfred's turn to pout, greatly resembling his son's expression he made not too long ago. He slowly and disdainfully ate the vegetables in the soup. Kiku wouldn't let him have the chicken part until he finished most of the greens.

"See? Now that wasn't so hard."

The blonde man grumbled and Andrew laughed.

Dinner went well as the family talked about their day, mostly Andrew since he had a lot to say about what happened in Ms. Liz's class.

"-and then when we finished, I made the biggest pumpkin! I won!"

Kiku smiled. "It wasn't a contest Andrew."

"But I finished first, so that means I win! Yay!"

The small man shook his head and chuckled. "Well, are we ready for pie?"

"YES!" shouted Alfred and Andrew simultaneously, resulting in another laugh from Kiku. He took out the pie from the microwave and luckily it was still warm. He cut a slice, one for each of them, and served everyone milk.

Alfred and Andrew devoured their piece within seconds, and washed it down with their glass of milk. Kiku was amazed, really. It was a new record.

"Can I have another slice mommy?"

"Yeah, please mommy?"

"Okay, only one more, but slow down this time!"

Though he said "one more", Alfred cut himself a rather large slice and Andrew got half of that size for his own piece. Kiku face-palmed and sighed, but continued to smile as he watched his husband and son eat happily, Kimi giggling all the while.

"This is really great pie Kiku!" Alfred complimented.

"Thank you Alfred."

"And cooking isn't the only thing you do well either," he said with a devilish smirk as he winked at him, causing Kiku to blush furiously.

"A-A-Alfred! Please don't talk about such private matters right now!"

"D'aww ~ You're so cuuuute when you blush ~ !"

Kiku's face only deepened in color.

Alfred loved family moments like these. A warm house, a warm meal, a warm dessert, and a loving family to come home to every night.

Suddenly, he didn't hate the rain anymore.

* * *

A/N: afhsawsalkdbhsnld This is the first time I've ever written a one-shot for this fandom. Seriously. Anyway, this was done for a friend of mine on LiveJournal via the domesticity meme in which somebody on your flist requests a ship from any fandom for you to write about in a domestic situation, thus the creation of this piece.

There's a FrUK one coming up, because that was another request from another friend of mine.

Kiku makes such a good mommy doesn't he? :D Personally, I think Alfred would make a great dad.

Oh yeah, Andrew and Kimi are their love babies. Kawaii desu OCs yo.

Hope you liked it. c:


End file.
